Clã Unicórnio
|image1=Unicorn 2.png |campeão=Shinjo Altansarnai |famílias=Família Shinjo Família Utaku Família Moto Família Ide Família Iuchi |mote=''“Não se pode capturar o vento.”'' <''Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying'', p. 17}}O Clã Unicórnio, o Clã do VentoA Most Suitable Teacher, by Katrina Ostrander , que antes era conhecido como o Clã Ki-Rin, é um dos sete Grandes Clãs, fundado pela Kami ShinjoThe Great Clans (Learn to Play Rulebook). Eles são um clã agressivo, prático e nômade que dominou as artes da guerra e da mobilidade. The Great Clans Clã Unicórnio Famílias do Clã do Vento O Unicórnio consiste de cinco famílias, os Utaku, os Ide, os Iuchi, os Moto, e a Família Shinjo, que é a governante. O Unicórnio celebra os cinco ventos, norte, sul, leste e oeste e o vento central que sopra acima de todos eles. Across the Burning Sands, by Daniel Lovat Clark Cores O Unicórnio é principalmente identificado com as cores roxo e branco. Curved Blades, by Ree Soesbee Exército O Clã Unicórnio está entre os clãs mais militaristas do Império. A cavlaria sempre foi o coração do Unicórnio, impedindo o movimento de seus inimigos com uma infantaria de rápida movimentação e decisivas cargas de cavalaria pesada para ganhar o dia, com lanças e montarias se chocando impiedosamente contra os inimigos. Shugenja portando Talismãs aprimoram a mobilidade tanto da infantaria quanto da cavalaria, e os Corcéis Utaku são os melhores cavalos do Império. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 58 O Unicórnio formou cinco exércitos durante seu êxodo, a Horda Azul da Família Shinjo, a Horda Verde da Família Iuchi; a Horda Branca da Família Moto, a Horda Roxa da Família Utaku e a Horda Dourada da Família Ide. Lei de Shinjo Os Unicórnio foram proibidos de lutar ou duelar até a morte contra outro membro do clã. Como é proibidor derramar sangue de Unicórnio, traidores são envolvidos em carpetes e atropelados até a morte por cavalos. História Jornada de Shinjo Nos anos após o Dia do Trovão, Shinjo-no-Kami decidiu viajar para além das fronteiras de Rokugan, para descobrir que ameaças desconhecidas haviam além do Império. No ano de 45 ela reuniu seus mais corajosos e leais seguidores, como Ide, Iuchi e Utaku Shiko, a filha da Trovão Utaku. Eles carregaram com eles Espelhos Abençoados, criados por Isawa e abençoados por Hantei-no-Kami, o que permitiu a ela falar com seus irmãos durante a jornada. Eles também levaram o Leque de Doji, presentado por Doji-no-Kami a sua irmã. Across the Burning Sands, by Daniel Lovat Clark Encontro com os Ujik Nas desoladas Planícies do Vento e da Pedra havia tão pouca água e comida que os Ki-Rin começaram a passar fome. Eles logo foram atacados por nômades ginetes, chamados de Ujik, que eventualmente ficaram impressionados quando os Ki-Rin os confrontaram com seus cavalos capturados e usando suas próprias táticas. Esses dois grupos começaram a comercializar, e com o tempo, muitos dos Ujik ingressaram o clã, agora se chamando de Família Moto. Os Ki-Rin passaram uma geração com os Ujik, adoraram a cela e o arreio, e o clã vem lutado a cavalo desde então. O Campeão do Clã também recebe o título de Grande Khan. A Perdição do Império Rempet Os Ki-Rin voltaram a sua jornada e marcharam a oeste, onde encontraram o Berço do Mundo, governado pelo faraó Nephrentep dos Rempet. Esse povo adorava o Deus Sol, Shem, e Shinjo foi considerada como uma irmã de Shem vinda de longe. A hospitalidade do Faraó foi uma armadilha, ele sequestrou Shinjo, levando-a para seu palácio-templo, esperando usar o sangue divino da Kami em um ritual para prolongar a própria vida. A guarda imortal do rei feiticeiro atacou os Ki-Rin e os fez precisar se esconder. O Ki-Rin descobriu aliados entre a al-Qamari, uma organização secreta devotada a se opor aos Reis Sóis. Juntos, eles lançaram um ataque contra o tempo-palácio, manobra fadada ao fracasso. Eventualmente a lua cobriu o sol, transformando dia em noite, e governando suprema até que Nephrentep fosse deposto e Shinjo libertada. Os povos oprimidos dos Rempet se uniram sob o estandarte de Shinjo e destruíram o corrupto império de reis-sacerdotes. Divisão do Clã Shinjo percebeu que o mundo era grande demais, então ela dividiu o Clã Ki-Rin em cinco hordas e enviou cada um em uma direção diferente. Shinjo assumiu a Horda Azul, indo para oeste; Iuchi assumiu a Horda Verde do Sul; Moto Chabi Khan liderou a Horda Branca ao norte; Utaku Shiko levou a Horda Roxa para o leste, indo para os Reinos de Marfim; e a Horda Dourada, explorando a costa do Mar do Conquistador. Tragicamente, a Horda Verde de Iuchi nunca retornou. Filhos de Shinjo Após o clã cruzar uma terra arrazada conhecida como a Planície Escura, eles estavam com falta de comida e água. Quando encontraram um oásis, Shinjo alertou para que nada comessem, para que não ferissem animal algum e que não bebessem água, partindo então para conseguir as bençãos do espírito do lugar. Após oito dias, Utaku Chiaki, desesperada por alimentar seu povo, matou um cervo e bebeu do riacho. Subitamente o oásis desapareceu sem sinal algum de Shinjo. Então, um unicórnio cavalgou para o oeste, e o povo de Shinjo o seguiu. Eles encontraram outro oásis e aguardaram por outros oito dias por Shinjo, junto a uma criança, apareceu para eles. Ela disse que o espírito Unicórnio do oásis exigiu uma vida em troca do cervo que havia sido morto, exigiu um dos filhos de Shinjo. Eles permaneceram no bosque por alguns meses até Shinjo ter cinco filhos, um dos quais retornou ao oásis, e um deles viria a retornar ao oásis quando tivessem idade o bastante para decidir o próprio destino. Shinjo e o Devorador do Mundo Em uma das praias do Mar Sem Fim, Shinjo percebeu que não poderia avançar, pois não havia terra alguma à frente. Lá o Devorador do Mundo se ergueu das águas, ameaçando consumir todo o mundo, então o grande inimigo além das fronteiras de Rokugan foi finalmente encontrado. Shinjo disse a seus seguidores para voltarem ao Império de Esmeralda e ela então combatei a criatura que ela batizou de Orochi, a Grande Serpente. A kami desapareceu quando a fera engoliu a ela e metade do oceano, desaparecendo abaixo das ondas. Seu povo afirma que ela ainda vive, pois o estômago de tal criatura contém todo o mundo que já foi devorado, e talvez ela venha a matar a criatura e cavalgue de volta para o seu povo, seguindo a sua promessa "Eu sempre retornarei". A Cavalgada Através da Sombra Agora chamando-se Clã Unicórnio, eles cavalgaram ao sul, pelas montanhas do Pilar do Céu e pelos Reinos de Marfim, alcançando sua fronteira ocidental, que faz divisa com uma floresta distorcida no canto oeste das Terras Sombrias. O Clã Unicórnio demorou quarenta anos para cruzar do Mar do Conquistador até a Muralha Kaiu, uma estrutura defensiva impressionante construída pelo Clã Caranguejo para defender o Império contra monstros vindos das Terras Sombrias. Dever Por 800 anos o Clã Ki-Rin viajou além das fronteiras de Rokugan, em busca por ameaças externas ao Império Esmeralda. Em tais terras estrangeiras, o clã aprendeu a se adaptar e a fazer o que fosse necessário para a sobrevivência. O clã eventualmente retornou para Rokugan, rebatizado como o Clã Unicórnio, seus membros falando linguas estrangeiras, empunhando armas estranhas e convocando os kami usando uma feitiçaria conhecida como meishôdô. De todos os clãs eles são os mais preparados para lidar com infiltração e manipulação de estrangeiros, devido ao tempo que passaram vagando fora do Império, onde enfrentaram inumeráveis traidores e horrores. Clã Raposa Os seguidores de Shinjo que permaneceram no Império eventualmente formaram o Clã Menor Raposa. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 18 Esse pequeno resquício do Clã Ki-Rin, que permaneceu para trás enquantos eu clã viajava, eventualmente se assentou nas proximidades do Shiro Shiba, sob a proteção do Clã Fênix. Eles foram quase dizimados pelo Clã Leão durante uma marcha contra as terras da Fênix durante a Guerra Leão-Fênix. Após se conseguir uma trégua, o leão recebeu as terras do Ki-Rin e os últimos samurais deste clã formaram o Clã Raposa, recebendo status independente e novas terras em outra parte do Império. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, pp. 55-56 Retorno No ano de 815, Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 18o retorno do Unicórnio foi encarado como uma invasão de bárbaros, e eles foram forçados a quebrar as defesas erigidas pelos clãs Caranguejo e Leão, cruzando perto do Castelo da Lâmina da Alvorada. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 75 Eles cavalgaram através da Shinomen Mori, subindo o Rio do Ouro. Conforme as hordas do Unicórnio avançavam lentamente pelas Montanhas da Espinha do Mundo, o Clã Leão mobilizou os seus exércitos. A neve do inverno atrasou o encontro entre essas forças e o Unicórnio apresentou o Leque de Doji para o Clã Garça, que em retornou declarou que os intrusos na verdade eram o clã de Shinjo. Eventualmente eles foram aceitos, e até mesmo um antigo acordo com a Garça foi honrado, conquistando para o Unicórnio um aliado poderoso dentro do Império. O Clã Fênix fez um acordo após o retorno do clã, permitindo que samurais do Unicórnio viagem sem documentos de viagem até o Santuário do Ki-Rin, em sinal de amizade entre os dois clãs. Outsiders, by Robert Denton III A História Secreta do Unicórnio A História Secreta do Unicórnio registra todo o período do êxodo de Rokugan, tendo sua escrita iniciada com o próprio Ide e então mantida pela Horda Dourada durante o tempo que o clã estava dividido, mas nunca foi compartilhado com o resto de Rokugan, com medo de que fosse usado como evidência contra o Clã na Corte Imperial. Terras e a Família Moto O Imperador concedeu ao Unicórnio as velhas terras do Ki-Rin, que antes estavam sob administração do Leão. Isso criou uma animosidade com o Leão, já que perderam uma quantidade considerável de terra fértil. Durante sua jornada, o Ki-Rin adquiriu uma nova família, a Família Moto, que eram aparentados às tribos Ujik dos Ermos Ocidentais. O Imperador aceitou aqueles que Shinjo havia acietado, e a família Moto permaneceram como membros do império. Costumes O Unicórnio tem costumes diferentes dos outros clãs rokugani devido a terem passado muito tempo fora dos limites do Império, por isso empunham armas como a cimitarra e se focam na cavalaria. Seguindo as tradições rokugani, eles estabeleceram a Corte dos Cinco Ventos para lidar com questões da corte. Family Duty, by Robert Denton III Durante sua jornada, eles adotaram roupas bizarras, sua língua se desviou do rokugani clássico puro, seus cavalos eram grandes, fortes e velozes. Muitos rokuniga os veem como gaijin, já que possuem nome estranhos, maneirismos pouco apropriados, estilos espalhafatosos e apertam as mãos para se cumprimentar. Eles trouxeram com eles novas técnicas de metalurgia, couraria e coloração de tecidos. O contato do clã com nações de fora do Império lhe permitiu organizar rotas mercantis lucrativas de marfim, madeiras raras, joias e ervas caras (como papoula de ópio) e especiarias. Eles também trouxeram com eles a prática do meishôdô a magia talismânica os nomes. Muitos shugenja e outros sacerdotes viram o meishôdô como uma prática gaijin blasfema, ponto de vista que ainda perdura. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, pp. 18-19 Como práticas remanescentes de seus dias vagando pelas Areias Ardentes e além , cada criança do Unicórnio aprende a cavalgar, fazer as malas e viajar para onde forem necessários o mais rápido possível. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 82 Adoção de Tradições Rokugani Os filhos de Shinjo adotaram entusiasticamente o teatro (especialmente o Nô), a Cerimônia do Chá, ensinamentos contemporâneos do Tao de Shinsei e dos elementos, culinária rokugani e apreciação de incensos. Quando viajam para fora de suas terras, seus corteãos e emissários se portam como rokuganis apropriados. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 19 Seguindo as tradições rokugani, eles estabelecerma a Corte dos Cinco Ventos, para lidar com qeustões da corte. Family Duty, by Robert Denton III Cavalgada dos Moto Contra as Terras Sombrias Em 825 o Daimyô Moto, Moto Tsume, e seus maiores guerreiros cavalgaram em direção às Terras Sombrias para acabar com essa ameaça de uma vez por todas. Nenhum deles retornou, e logo começaram a ser reportada a presença dos Moto Sombrios. Tsume e seus seguidores tornaram-se servos maculados, escravos da ameaça que juraram destruir. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 21 Estrada da Areia e Conflito com o Califado No ano de 850 a Estrada da Areia foi aberta, conectando o Império com os Reinos de Marfim através das Areias Ardentes. No ano de 1010 o Vale Oculto foi anexado pelo clã, uma propriedade além da fronteira do Império, onde o povo Ganzu se juntou ao Unicórnio. Em 1072 o Califa tentou conquistar a Estrada da Areia e forçou os Ganzu a se renderem a ele, apenas para ser derrotado pelas forças das Donzelas de Batalha e da Horda Branca em 1074. Propriedades Notáveis * As Planícies Douradas * Cidade do Sapo Rico * Castelo das Donzelas de Batalha * Castelo dos Vendavais * Castelo do Viajante Longínquo * Castelo do Dia Grandioso * Khanbulak Propriedades Menores * Hisu Mori Mura * Kosô * Casa de Hóspedes do Unicórnio (em Otosan Uchi) Propriedades Extra-territoriais * O Vale Oculto * Estrada da Areia Escolas O Clã Unicórnio possui as seguintes escolas * Iuchi Mestre do Meishôdô (Shugenja) * Mestre das Ondas Velozes (Shugenja) * Cavaleiro Shinjo (Bushi) * Vingador Moto (Shugenja) Campeão do Clã Unicórnio O Campeão do Clã Unicórnio é o líder do Clã Unicórnio. As seguintes personalidades são Campeões do Clã Unicórnio conhecidos. − Categoria:Clã Unicórnio Categoria:Líderes do Clã Unicórnio Categoria:Linha Temporal de Sucessão